


Make me forget

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: “What do you need, mon chéri? All you have is to ask,” Nicky’s soothing voice whispered in his ear. Sebastien exhaled shakily and looked up at the man with the blue eyes. “Make me forget.”
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 72





	Make me forget

„We can’t replace your wife or children, but we can be more for you than just fellows, we can be your new family. We can hold you close in the night, we can soothe your pain, we can be everything you want us to be. Your friends, your brothers, even your lovers. You should know we love you, no matter in what relationship you want or need us. We will be always there for you, Sebastien.”  
Sebastien’s heart ached by Joe’s words and he shed a single tear when he snuggled deeper in Nicky’s strong arms, his face buried in nape of the neck he inhaled deeply the calming scent of the person he gave him so much more than just a new home to stay. He didn’t forget about Joe, pressed to his back with one arm wrapped around his waist, who was always so patient with him.  
Sebastien knew he didn’t deserve to be loved. He didn’t deserve their care and compassion. He disappointed his wife and children, he couldn’t give them what they’ve craved, it felt like he lost them the moment they discovered his secret. The hatred in their eyes as if he had voluntarily betrayed them and then all of his family members had died. He was still on this forsaken earth, wandering around with hope to find the Reaper who would take his life away like God had given him a long time ago.  
He wished his life would have end in 1812. They hanged him, because he was a deserter. On this day his fate was sealed. In the moment his heart beat one last time he thought that he would wait for his family on the other side, he would see them again. But when he revived and he understood in the following years that he never would receive mercy from God in form of the irrevocable death, he knew his misery and grief would never end.  
Sebastien let out a muffled sob and the tears soaked Nicky’s shirt. He was scared what the night would bring, the eyes of his wife when she realized he wouldn’t give her the gift of immortality as she called it, the shouting of his son that he wouldn’t love him or the woman in the iron coffin. The worst nightmares made him waking up screaming on the top of his lungs and the cold sweat sticky on his skin.  
“What do you need, mon chéri? All you have is to ask,” Nicky’s soothing voice whispered in his ear. Sebastien exhaled shakily and looked up at the man with the blue eyes. “Make me forget.”  
“We fulfil your wish with pleasure. You honour us that you let us take care of you. May I kiss you?” Joe declared and Sebastien turned his head slowly, met Joe’s benevolent gaze and his hand reached back to trace the dark beard with his fingertips. Sebastien shoved his hand in the black locks and then their lips touched for the first time. Their mouths moved slow and sensual and Joe’s hand cupped his chin. Soon tongues tangled and danced fiercely and another mouth sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck.  
Sebastien never shared kissed with a man before. He thought about his wife and felt immediately guilty that he enjoyed the kiss with Joe. He didn't lay with other women since he married her and he should stop these interactions with Joe, but he wanted to be felt loved, he wanted that they took care of him. He wanted to forget and if it would be only for one night, he will take gladly everything they would offer him.  
Their clothes disappeared and all Sebastien felt was two pair of hands massaging his body, fingers dug into his soft flesh and lips left marks that faded away in the blink of an eye. A tongue flicked his nipple and a hand was wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking him with perfect pressure and pace.  
“So beautiful. Look at him, Nicolò,” Joe remarked and Nicky roamed the body before him. Sebastien was breathing fast and opened his eyes lazily when Joe spoke. The men met his lust clouded gaze. He scrunched his eyes when the hand moved faster and he moaned low in his chest.  
“He is still with us… he can hear us… maybe we should maximize our efforts so he only thinks about us,” Nicky suggested grinning.  
“Your turn, my love?” But it wasn’t a question, because the hand disappeared from his aching member in silence and someone shifted their position on the bed. Sebastien was aware that his new found ‘lovers’ spoiled him generous with touches and kisses, what he thought he would never receive again in his life. In the back of his head he felt embarassed that was aroused so fast, but he was touch-starved and reacted to every little and tenderly touch.  
“Show him how perfect your mouth is,” Joe mumbled with pride in his voice, but Sebastien couldn’t capture the meaning of the words, because his cock was engulfed in the warmth and wetness of Nicky’s mouth. He gasped when he pulled back with deep level of suction. Sebastien loved every second of the treatment and the memories of his night terrors faded with every lick of Nicky’s skilled tongue. He choked on a moan when Nicky’s hand began to kneed his butt cheeks and encouraged him to move his hips to take what he needed so desperately.  
Another mouth found his way back to Sebastien and Joe swallowed all of his moans and screams when his body shook from his release that caused Nicky’s heavenly mouth.  
Nicky and Joe placed Sebastien, satisfied and exhausted, between them and they watched happily that he was snoring quietly.  
“Maybe we will let us more often to share the bed with him. I really enjoyed our time together,” Nicky whispered so he wouldn’t wake Sebastien. Joe nodded with a smile and he kissed his lover passionately.  
Sebastien expierenced for the first time since he lost his family that someone cared for him and he felt growing affection and gratitude for the both men. Maybe he would hate himself a little less after this night, but tomorrow was a new day and he knew the nightmares, the grief and sadness, feeling hopeless and the wish of ending his life would come back.  
But he also knew Nicky and Joe would be there for him and hold him close at night trying to give solace.


End file.
